From Across the Distance
by Lilies of the Valley
Summary: LJ. Snippets of James's thoughts of his various random encounters with a certain redhead over his 7 years at Hogwarts. One shot. PG for a few instances of inappropriate language. Pre-OotP.


From Across the Distance

By: Lily of the Valley

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Read and Review. Please read the author note at the end before you write any flames.

**

* * *

**I saw her for the first time from across the train station. 

I was attempting to wheel my trolley among the crowd of muggles to the barrier between platforms and 9 and 10 that would eventually take me to the Hogwarts Express. I don't know why my eyes were drawn to her. She was small and slight but what stood out to me was her long, wavy, dark red hair. I don't think I ever seen hair that color before. She stood before the barrier with her hand gripping her trolley. A look of confusion crossed her face as she looked back and forth between the signs for platforms 9 and 10 and she bit her lip nervously. Her parents were whispering to each other with the same amount of confusion evident on their faces. They appeared to be normal muggles just from the clothes they were wearing. We wizards never really were able to blend in with them and copy their style of clothing. However, there was one tell-tale sign that these weren't your ordinary, every day muggles—the cage holding a small brown owl perched carefully on the girl's trunk. They took no notice of my parents and me when we finally managed to push our way through the crowd.

"Are you lost my dear?" My mother. Ever the observant one and ever the forward one. Walked right up to the petite young girl and gently touched her shoulder. She too probably took note of their attire, owl, and her parent's identical confused expressions.

Startled, the girl looked up at my mother. It was then that I caught a glimpse of her startling bright emerald green eyes. She quickly looked down and a blush began to stain her pale cheeks.

"I. . .I'm looking for Platform 9 ¾," she said softly and in shy, sweet voice.

"First time going to Hogwarts as well?" my mother asked cheerfully. Her parents looked relieved as the girl nodded her head vigorously.

"This is our son, James's, first time, too. I'm Alexander Potter and this is my wife Katherine." My father stuck out his hand. The couple introduced themselves as Harold and Rose Evans and their daughter, Lily.

My parents proceeded to explain to them how to enter the barrier and told me to demonstrate. I gave the girl, Lily, a small smile before I barreled my way through, my eyes tightly closed. My parents explained the procedure to me the night before but I was still wary of the whole thing. I would imagine it to be a rather nasty experience to run into a brick wall at full speed. After I realized that I was still in one piece, I opened my eyes and looked behind me and saw that the girl had followed. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her fingers gripped her trolley so tight that her knuckles were white.

"You can open your eyes now," I said with a smile. She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a small sheepish grin before her eyes widened with awe as she looked beyond my shoulder. I barely noticed our parents enter the platform before I turned around and saw the scarlet train before me.

I felt the excitement build inside me. A manic grin crept on my face as I pushed my trolley full speed toward the train. After all, I wanted to get the best compartment. I saw my best friend, Sirius Black, with his parents and we quickly began to put my trunk and other packages into the same compartment. My mother got all teary eyed as she gave me a long hug and told me to be good. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and tried to flatten my untidy black hair as I brought up my sleeve to wipe away any lipstick stain she may have left on my face. I don't know why she bothers. I inherited my father's messy locks and no matter what charms my mother tried to cast on our heads, nothing seems to work. I quickly glanced at Sirius to make sure he didn't see my mother's embarrassing public display of affection. He would be on my case for sure for the first 10 minutes of the ride. I smirked when I saw his own mum trying wipe some dirt off his cheeks with Sirius crying "Geroff!" Really. Why must mothers get so emotional over things like this? My father gave me a hug and a pat on the back and reiterated what my mum said about being good before giving me a conspiratorial wink. Last week, he gave me his old invisibility cloak. . .a family heirloom, as well as instructions on how to get to the school's kitchens. Heck, what my mother doesn't know won't kill her.

I waved goodbye one more time before boarding the train but stopped halfway up the steps. I hardly acknowledged Sirius as his head ran into my back and barely noticed as he rubbed his nose and said something about it being a bad time to check my brakes. I turned to see the redheaded girl, Lily, give her parents a tearful goodbye. Must be strange going to a new place you never heard of before. I was brought back from my contemplation when I felt a hard shove on my back.

"Earth to Jamsie. Yoohoo! Ya know, as much fun as it would be hanging off the train with the wind in my hair on the way to Hogwarts, I would prefer the comfort of sitting in a compartment," teased Sirius.

"I dunno Sirius. At least this way you won't stink up the compartment." And I raced up the rest of steps and ran to the compartment and shut the door to avoid being beaten to a bloody pulp. I just laughed as Sirius began pounding the door and calling me a "wannker" and a "bloody coward" among other things. Of course, he realized after a few minutes that the door was unlocked and tackled me to the ground as soon as he entered. Luckily for me, Sirius has the attention span of a Cornish pixie. Two boys by the name of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came and asked if they too could sit with us. All the other ones were full. They sat down and we all enjoyed several games of exploding snaps and shared a few stories. And over that long ride to Hogwarts, we all became mates.

I didn't see Lily Evans again until the sorting ceremony later that evening. She appeared to have adjusted well and even seemed to have made a few friends on the train. I watched as she timidly stepped forward and sat on the small stool as Professor McGonagall placed the tattered old hat on top of her red head. I smiled as hat declared her a Gryffindor and she joined Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindors at their table. As fate would decide, it too placed Remus, Peter, and myself into the same house as Sirius and Lily.

I sat with the boys as we talked excitedly about what the hat had whispered into our ears and watched the food magically appear on our golden plates. As we ate and talked, I turned my head and saw Lily sitting several spaces down from me nodding her head with her eyes wide as she listened intently to the person across of her speak. By some sixth sense, she must have felt my stare because she turned her head slightly. Our eyes locked and she gave me a shy smile and I felt my lips curve into a small smile in return. We then turned our heads back to our friends at the same time and I returned to conversation at hand with the small smile still on my face.

* * *

I saw her from across the street. 

My parents had decided to leave me on my own accord at Diagon Alley and I was suppose to meet up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Actually, it really wasn't their first decision. My parents are Aurors and they were called into work early that morning. They wouldn't go into details about it; although, I'm sure it had something to do with that psychopath Voldemort. He had been gaining more and more power over the last three years and people were beginning to refer to him as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "You-Know-Who." Ridiculous I say. It's only a matter of time before he's caught and dragged off to Azkaban. I told my parents this of course but they seemed uncharacteristically quiet about the issue and brushed it off before changing the subject. If I didn't know better, I would think that my parents were actually scared of him. Impossible. My parents are the best Aurors in the Ministry. Anyway, my parents gave me a small sack full of money before apparating away but not before they made me promise to be good. You see, my parents had been a little. . .er. . .wary of leaving me unattended at Diagon Alley especially since they knew I would be meeting up with Sirius eventually. All this worry because of an unfortunate incident that occurred at Flourish and Blotts the previous year…and the Magical Menagerie when I was 10. . .oh, and I almost forgot that one time at the Eeylops Owl Emporium when I was 7. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. You see Sirius thought it would be funny to. . .uh, well. . .it's unimportant. I digress.

I had already purchased some of my school supplies and had another half an hour before I needed to meet Sirius, Remus, and Peter. It was then that I saw a glimpse of dark red hair from across the street. I craned my neck to get a better look from over the mob of witches and wizards and saw her outside of Flourish and Blotts carefully trying to balance her newly purchased books with the rest of her packages. I quickly crossed the street.

"Would you like me to carry your books for you milady?" I asked gallantly. I flashed my most charming smile at her. . .the one that always seems to make my mum forget any minor indiscretions and my aunt to slip me an extra galleon every time she visits.

"My knight in shining armor!" Lily giggled slightly. She looked slightly out of breath and disheveled. She attempted to blow a stray strand of hair that fell before her eyes but it fell right back into place. She turned her green eyes up at me (granted, I'm not that much taller than her) before arching a red eyebrow and asked, "But are you sure you can carry my books along with the rest of your purchases?"

"Not to worry my fair lady. Just tell me where you want to go and I, your humble servant, shall follow." And they say that chivalry is dead. She gave me a skeptical look and I saw the twinkle in her green eyes and her lips twitch somewhat. I'm not sure if she was internally laughing at my antics or if she was internally laughing at _me_. You see, I'm not a very. . .well. . .big guy. Along with my father's untidy hair, I seemed to have inherited his physique as well. I'm fairly short and skinny for my age with knobby knees and all. My father tried to assure me that all Potter men look like that when we go through that awkward stage of pre-adolescence but we eventually grow up to be strapping young men before he patted his chest smugly. Well I can only hope that will be sooner rather than later.

"Well," she said as she looked around, "how about I treat my gallant knight to some ice cream perhaps for his kind services." I couldn't help but grin wider at this remark. After all, who can refuse free ice cream? Although, I have a feeling that she said this only because Florean Fortescuse's Ice Cream Parlor was right next door to the bookstore.

An awkward silence fell over us as we walked that short distance to the Parlor. We decided to sit outside at one of those small patio tables with a large umbrella and put our packages down. Florean himself took our order and we took to watching the people pass by us.

"Are your parents purchasing the rest of your school supplies?" Lily asked as her fingers lightly drummed the table. I suppose small talk was in order.

"No. My mum and dad couldn't make it. Ministry business," I said with a shrug. "What about your parents?"

"Oh. Well, they are with my sister, Petunia," she said as a faint blush crept across her face.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I looked at her quizzically.

"We don't. . . exactly. . .get along," she said as she avoided my gaze. I took that as my cue to end the subject. Florean came back with our ice cream and we thanked him as Lily handed him some sickles and knuts.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" she asked as she brought a spoonful of strawberry ice cream to her lips.

"I'm meeting the rest of the guys at the Quidditch supply store in a bit. They have a new racing broom, a Cleansweep. I'm hoping my dad will consider getting one for me before the start of the new school year. Second years are allowed to bring brooms to school you know and I'm planning on trying out for the Gryffindor Quiddtich team." I grinned and took a spoonful of my chocolate sundae.

"I didn't know you played Quidditch. What position do you play?"

"I play Chaser, only the best position on the team. My dad says I have a good shot at making the house team this year. Do you play?"

"No. You have to remember that I didn't know anything about the sport until just last year. I'm afraid that I don't have an aptitude for the game."

"Well maybe I can give you a few lessons," I said through a mouthful of ice cream. Lily just shook her head and smiled.

"That's quite alright. I don't really like to fly." Now I almost choked on my ice cream right there. I just stared at her as if she was off her rocker and I'm sure she understood that look because she blushed crimson under my gaze.

"Don't like to fly? Are you mad woman!" I sputtered. I was in shock. I had no idea what to say. She just shook her had, her red hair gently flying.

"Nope. I have a sort of phobia when it comes to heights. Besides, in my world people aren't suppose to fly without the help of airplanes and such," she said firmly.

"Airplanes?"

"Muggle device to fly a multitude of people across distances."

"Oh."

"James."

"Yes?"

"You have some ice cream on your chin." She leaned across the table and took a napkin and gently wiped my chin. I stood rigidly still as I watched her lean towards me but quickly snapped out my reverie. We talked about classes and I told her some of my more brilliant pranks last year. She lightly reprimanded me for such actions but giggled demurely all the same and I grinned. With the last drop of ice cream licked from our spoons, we gathered our things and left the Parlor.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" I asked.

"Oh, no. That's quite alright. I think I have everything but thank you for the offer. Besides, it's only a short distance to The Leaky Cauldron and I promised to meet my parents there in 15 minutes."

"Well then, farewell my fair maiden," and I took a deep bow. "It was a pleasure to be of your service this afternoon."

"Thank you, kind knight. And I will see you see you at the Platform in a week!" She turned and walked away toward the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. I just stood there and watched her long red hair as she maneuvered herself gracefully through the crowd. And long after she disappeared from view, I stood there rooted to the spot lost in my thoughts. I chanced a look at my watch and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand as a string of expletive phrases escaped my lips. I was 20 minutes late for my meeting with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

* * *

I saw her from across the library. 

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. I had just finished Quidditch practice and I decided to take a short detour to the library before dinner. I had to return a book on Animagi transformations. Sirius, Peter, and I had been doing some research on the process for about a year now. You see, we just found out last year that Remus was a werewolf. He was relieved that we didn't abandon him when we found out. Like we would do anything of the sort. Sheesh. Of course, being the great friends that we are, we decided to help Remus through his transformations. We learned through our Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons that werewolves were only dangerous to humans but their bites weren't harmful against animals. .. whether real or Animagi. We've been studying the highly complex process and were hopeful. Remus said we shouldn't put so much of our time and effort into it. He kept saying that it takes grown wizards years to become Animagi never mind the fact that it was completely illegal without supervision from the Ministry. Luckily for Remus, Sirius and I are the cleverest wizards in our year. . .and the most stubborn.

I was just about to leave when I saw her sitting at her usual table across the library. The table was situated next to a window that happened to have the best view of the Hogwarts grounds. From the window, one could see the glistening blue lake to the south, the giant squid lazily stretching it's tentacles over the water. The Forbidden Forest actually looked friendly, green, and full of life and in the distance was the Quidditch pitch with it's golden hoops and flags gently flapping in the breeze.

She sat there, oblivious of the world around her. She was focused solely on the book before her with a quill poised ready in her right hand over a long piece of parchment. It looked as if she had been there for a long while. Piles of books were formed neatly on the table and her book bag laid open in chair next to her. I observed as she bent her head and her hand furiously scribbled something she deemed important. Her long hair fell in a curtain around her and temporarily blocking her face from view. The afternoon sun reflected off of her dark red hair highlighting the various shades of red and gold within each strand. I felt my feet walk toward her just as she brought her left hand up to brush her hair back behind her ears.

"Now Miss Evans. What brings you here in this dreary place on this lovely Sunday afternoon?" She looked up quite startled and I was caught by her emerald green eyes.

"Hello, James," she smiled at me. "I'm working on my Arithmancy essay that's due on Wednesday," she said with a sigh. She began to clear the work space before her. "Would you like to sit down?" I, of course, obliged and took the free chair across from her.

"Arithmancy? Blegh! You should have taken Divination like rest of us. Is this why you didn't go to Hogsmeade yesterday?" She just gave me a wry smile.

"I happen to like Arithmancy. I find it fascinating. Besides, Divination is the least precise branch of magic there is. At least that's what Professor McGonagall said to me when she advised me on what to take. And to answer your last question, this was part of the reason why I didn't go. I've already been there twice already and I felt that I had to put my priorities in order. After all, we have that History of Magic essay due on Friday and a Potions exam next week."

She dug through her book bag to pull out another roll of parchment and fresh quill. The one she was using did look rather tattered. You see, Lily has this little idiosyncrasy. . .a habit of chewing on the end of her quill when she's nervous or thinking. It's either the quill or her lip. She chews on her lip sometimes. Don't get me wrong. I'm not obsessed with her or anything. It's just something I noticed. She does sit in front of me in most of our classes together and after almost three full years together in the same House and most of the same classes, I tend to notice these things. Besides, you don't think I pay attention to every word that batty Professor Binns says in History of Magic. My mind tends to wonder and like I said, she happens to sit right in front of me.

"You work too hard Lily-flower." She gave me a glare. She hates it when I call her that. Annoys her to no end which is why I do it from time to time. "And Divination isn't that bad. As easy as flying a broomstick. All you have to do is predict your own death every week and you're set. Trelawney just eats it right up."

Lily just gave me one of her infamous disapproving looks. I swear, that girl must practice that look in a mirror or something. She fixes those unnaturally green eyes on you and gives you this _look_ that makes you instantly feel guilty for whatever you have done. I feel sorry for any of her future children. They won't be able to get away with anything. I quickly changed the subject.

"Well you aren't planning to stay her all day are you?" She gave me a half smile.

"Of course not. But I have to finish this essay."

"It's not due until Wednesday! You said so yourself!"

"I know. But I must I remind you again about the other things that I have do this week."

"You have plenty of time to do that History of Magic essay and besides, you have next weekend to study for that Potions exam.

"Well some people aren't as naturally talented and adept to magic like you, James. Some people actually need to study to get good grades."

"Study? What's that?" She kicked my shins under the table. "Just messing with you, Lils. Anyway, you're the top witch in our year. You'll do fine on the exam. Besides, the only person that comes close to you in Potions is that git Snape. . .and of course me but that should be obvious since I'm the top the wizard in our year." She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Modest, aren't you," she said dryly. I just smiled. Time for another change in subject.

"Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"I ate breakfast," she mumbled before returning to her book.

"That was 9 hours ago! That settles it Miss Evans. You are coming with me and we are going to dinner." I grabbed the quill out of her hand and reached across the table and grabbed the book bag out of the seat next of her.

"But James! I'm not really that hungry! Besides, I'm almost finished with this essay!" She cried out in protest as she tried to grab the quill and bag out of my hands. Madam Pince shot us a glare and gave a loud "Shhhhhh!" That woman never really liked me. I think it may have something to do with the fact that she caught Sirius and me trying to enter the Restricted section once in our first year. We were lost. Really. We just took a wrong turn somewhere around magical underwater plants and the history of the Goblin Rebellions. She never did trust us. Or maybe it has to do with this one time that Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I set a rain cloud over a group of Slytherin's studying in the library back in our second year. We just wanted give Snape a little help in getting rid of that unattractive grease in his hair. She wasn't too happy about that either. . .

"No 'buts' Tiger-Lily." She fixed me with another glare. She doesn't like that nickname either. "You need to eat and besides. It's early. We'll just grab some grub and you'll be back here in no time to finish your essay with fresh eyes and a full stomach." I could hear a distinct rumble in her stomach and she gave me a sheepish smile. "Your stomach seems to agree as well."

"Alright, alright. You prat. I will go down to the Great Hall with you but ONLY if you stop with the nicknames." She stood and began to gather her things and we began to head out of the library.

"Cross my heart, Poppy." She smacked the back of my head. Ok, so maybe I deserved that.

* * *

I saw her sitting at the booth from across the room. 

The Three Broomsticks was unusually crowded on this cold winter afternoon. I was doing my Christmas shopping with Peter in Hogsmeade and I decided to head on into the warm bar as Peter went off to the post office. His mother's birthday coming up and he had almost forgotten to get her a present. That's the problem with having a birthday around the holidays. You always get gypped. People will either forget or try to combine your birthday present with your Christmas present. Well I helped Peter pick out a lovely shawl for his mother, wished him luck at the post office, and told him I'd see him next year. He gave a sarcastic laugh and punched me in the arm probably harder than he intended. I merely laughed a told him I would meet him at the Three Broomsticks when he was finished with his mission before we parted ways.

While shopping with Peter was fun and all, Hogsmeade just wasn't the same without Sirius and Remus. Remus was recovering in the infirmary. The full moon was last night and apparently he did quite a number on himself. Bitten and scratched himself all over. And of course he was always sore after the transformations. I would imagine growing fur and a snout can be rather painful. He was taking it easy now and sleeping for the rest of the afternoon under the care of Madam Pomfrey. I don't envy him. After a few Quidditch accidents, I'm all too familiar with her bedside manners. She acts like my mother.

Sirius, unfortunately, was serving detention with Filch. A total misunderstanding. Really. You see, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I decided to take a little late night tour of the castle sometime last week. We had already found several hidden passages and were trying to investigate more of the castle's hidden secrets. We're just highly curious boys. And of course, the prank we were planning on the Slytherins in the Great Hall for breakfast was just a slight detour in our late night stroll. We heard Filch and we decided to split up and meet up in the common room. I was the first to arrive in the common room followed shortly by Remus and eventually by an out-of-breadth Peter. But no sign of Sirius. The three of us were, of course, naturally worried that some horrible fate had befallen upon our dear friend. Well as it turned out, Sirius decided to play a little game of hide-and-go-seek and had Filch screaming curses at him for a good hour. He then tried to hide from Filch in one of our newly found secret passages. Unfortunately for him, Filch knows this castle better than most and found Sirius and brought him to his office. Of course, Sirius would never rat out his friends and took the blame for the whole incident. But then again, I think that was partly due to the fact that he was trying to break the record for the most detentions in a school year. So while Sirius is cleaning awards in the trophy cases, I'm wandering about Hogsmeade.

As I entered the Three Broomsticks, I saw her sitting by herself in a booth in the far corner of the pub. I can spot that head of dark red hair from a kilometer away. She just sat their idly stirring her drink. She seemed fixated on the glass before her. I walked towards her and stood right behind her. She still hadn't noticed me and continued to swirl the liquid in the glass. I'm not sure what it was. It was rather. . .well. . .cough. . .pretty. It was a light pink drink with swirls red.

"Now what is a lady like yourself doing in a dump like this?" I said in a suave, cool voice. Lily just turned her emerald green eyes up at me and gave me an amused smirk.

"Dump? I would hardly call this place a dump, James." And to emphasize her point she looked around the room and I followed her gaze. The Three Broomsticks isn't your typical bar. It's not like the grubby-looking pub of The Leaky Cauldron or Hog's Head. It's warm and inviting. Christmas trees with enchanted decorations were placed strategically throughout the pub and it was packed with various Hogsmeade residents and Hogwarts students and faculty.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked gesturing to the empty seat in front of her.

"Nope. It's all yours." She shook her head and her long wavy tresses fell around her shoulders. I sat across her in the c-shaped booth. Just as I was putting my packages down, Madam Rosmerta came up to the table. A lovely woman with an hour glass figure that occupied the dreams of boys third year and higher. She's only five years older than me and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm slightly infatuated.

"What would you like dear?" she asked in her sweet voice. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I just hope she would she doesn't notice. Maybe she'll attribute it to the cold weather outside.

"Butterbear if it's not too much trouble Rosmerta." I felt Lily fix her eyes upon me as if trying to read my face. I tried to ignore her scrutiny.

"Of course not, James." I felt my blush deepen. She remembered my name. "So where's your other half?"

"Sirius? Back at school serving detention." A sudden boldness came over me and I grabbed her hand. "But forget Sirius. Tell me Rosmerta. When are you going to quit this job of yours and run off with me?" I wagged my eyebrow at her suggestively. She just laughed.

"Oh James. You and Sirius always make me laugh. I'm afraid that I'm a little too old for you." And then she leaned closer as if to tell me a secret but whispered loudly, "Besides, I don't think your girlfriend here would appreciate that." She winked and walked away with a sway of her hips.

I was in shock. Well first of all, when a beautiful woman leans towards me (though it doesn't happen often), my brain automatically shuts down and goes on autopilot. I'm 14 years old for Merlin sake. How would you expect me to react? I barely was able to sputter out, "She's not my girlfriend!" but Rosmerta was long gone. I turned back to my companion across from me. She just raised her eyebrow and I could see the corners of her pink lips twitch ever so slightly.

"My my James. I didn't know you were quite the lady's man. I've never seen you flirt so openly with anybody before."

"Well you know. I never really had to flirt. With these devilishly handsome good looks, I have girls falling at my feet all time." And I gave her a roguish wink. She just rolled her eyes and kicked my shins lightly. She has a habit of doing that. I think she likes abusing me.

"And so humble too, I'm sure." She remarked as she crossed her arms and quickly glanced behind her shoulders. I looked beyond her shoulder and only saw the throngs of people within the bar and a group of Hufflepuffs enter the pub door. I turned my eyes back to the witch before me.

"Expecting someone Calla Lily?" She shot me a look. Apparently she didn't like that new nickname.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm meeting a friend here for a late lunch. And what about you?" She asked as she demurely took a sip from her pink and red drink.

"Oh, Peter is off sending a present to his mum. I'd imagine he's battling out with some poor old witch for the last owl at the post office."

"Present? Isn't it a bit early for a Christmas present? He'll see her over the holiday won't he?"

"Birthday present. It's tomorrow."

"Oh." She simply said but smiled into her drink and a somewhat awkward silence fell upon us.

"So what are you plans for the holiday Miss Evans?" I asked. I knew that it was a rather stupid question with a rather obvious answer but I was desperate for some sort of conversation. I don't know what drew me over to her booth in the first place especially when I noticed a table of my Quidditch teammates that was much closer to the door that I had entered. Instead, I felt drawn to her and walked clear across the room to sit in her booth. I just felt sorry for her, I kept telling myself. Nobody should sit alone in a crowded pub, especially around the holidays. But she just raised her clear green eyes at me.

"Just going home to spend time with my family. I can't wait to see them. I miss them all terribly."

"Even your sister?" I asked but wanted to smack my forehead as soon as the question left my lips. I knew she didn't really like to talk about her strained relationship with her older sister. That was evident in my brief encounter with in Diagon Alley before our second year.

"Even my sister." She answered wryly. "My parents owled me and told me that Petunia just got engaged a month ago. I'd imagine that I will be spending the holiday trying on bridesmaid dresses and listening to my sister and mother make the wedding plans," she stated with a note of resignation in her voice. I, in turn, was rather surprised. One, Lily was actually talking about her older sister. She usually avoided the topic like I avoid Bludgers on the pitch. And two, from the rather brief descriptions of her sister, I pictured her to be a rather unpleasant person. I can't imagine what poor bloke would want to tie himself down to her.

"She asked you to be a bridesmaid?" I asked in surprise.

"Not exactly. My mother insisted that I be the maid of honor. After all, I am her blood relation. My sister isn't too thrilled but neither of us could ever defy our mother's wishes."

"So when is she tying the knot?" I asked as Madam Rosmerta returned with my Butterbeer and I took a swig.

"In late June. Just after I return from Hogswart. I think she wants to be out of the house and away from me as soon as possible." She joked as she swirled the red liquid in her drink once more.

"Kinda fast, don't you think?"

"They've been dating for just over a year now and she'll be almost 19 at the time. In the muggle world, I'd imagine that it would be quite young for her to be married. Especially since what I've heard he's so much older than her. He's 25. But she says they're in love and my parents are happy for her." She paused and took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Besides, don't most wizards and witches marry young? Right after they leave Hogswart?"

"Not necessarily. My parents didn't marry until well after Hogwarts. They actually met at work. I, on the other hand, don't plan on tying myself down for another 15 years if at all."

"Bachelor for life, huh?" She seemed amused by my declaration. "You seem so sure, James. What happens if you meet the love of your life, your soul mate, in the next few years? Are you still going to wait until you're 29?"

I was stumped. I didn't know how to answer her question. I've never been in love before and couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in love. I must have been gaping at her for a mere few seconds when I felt a presence next to us and lifted my eyes to fifth year Ravenclaw Keeper, Robert Davies.

"Hello James. Hey Lily, are you ready for lunch? I got us table by the window over there."

"Oh yes, Robert. It was lovely chatting with you James. I'll see you back at the castle. Have a good day!" Lily said brightly before standing up and gathering her things.

"Bye James," said Robert cheerfully as he placed a hand lightly on Lily's lower back to steer her toward their table.

"Bye." I barely managed to choke out. I just sat their and watched Lily's red hair disappear among the mob of people. I don't know how long I was just staring off into space but I was quickly brought out of my trance when Peter slid into the now empty seat before me.

"Yoohoo. Earth to James. Hello! Jamesie? James!" Peter waved his hands over eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Sorry Pete. Just thinkin'." I shook my head and gave him a brief glance before turning my eyes back to the crowd of people.

"Post office was a nightmare but it wasn't that bad. The wizard working behind the counter reckons that the package should arrive tomorrow afternoon if the weather holds up. Um. . .James. . .are you trying to test your strength on that tankard? Because I hate to break it to ya but it's solid metal. You're not gonna crush it."

"Huh? Oh. . ." I looked down and saw that I was gripping my tankard of Butterbeer so tightly that my knuckles were white. I slowly let go of the mug and flexed my sore fingers.

Peter seemed a little uncomfortable with my unusual behavior. He began looking around the pub when he noticed the half-empty pink and red drink that Lily had left behind on the table.

"So what's this?"

* * *

I saw her sitting before the fireplace from across the common room. 

It was the middle of the night. . .maybe 2 or 3 o'clock and I was hungry. I had missed dinner that night because I was busy serving detention down in the dungeons. So I guess it wasn't the best idea to throw those fireworks into Snape's cauldron during Potions but I couldn't help it. Besides, it wasn't _that_ dangerous. It wasn't as if the potion would cause boils or eat a person's flesh. Apparently old Professor Wimple didn't find my prank too amusing. She had me scrubbing the dungeon floors all evening…without magic. I doubt I made that much of a difference. I think the dirt has pretty much set itself into that stone floor. I tried to point that out to Professor Wimple but she just snapped at me and told me that I should have thought of that before I pulled such a stupid prank and proceeded to have me go alphabetize her entire stock of ingredients. Joy. But that prank was worth it. You see, we had been working on an enlargement potion. It's mostly used on plants as they are growing to make the crops bigger and thus feed more people. Anyway, the potion ended up splashing most of the Slytherins but a majority of it got on ol' Snapey's face. Ah yes. I think that image of his overly large hooked nose will serve quite nicely as my happy thought the next time I try to perform the Patronus charm.

Naturally, after serving detention I was so exhausted that I went straight to my room and went to bed. I don't know what woke me up. It might have been Peter's snores but after 4 ½ years, we were all use to them. I laid there for a while when my stomach let out a loud grumble. Embarrassed, I laid perfectly still hoping that none of my roommates had heard that. I just heard Peter snort and roll over and I knew they were all still asleep. Well there was obviously no other choice. I couldn't go back to sleep and I needed food. So I quietly slipped out of bed, pulled on one my old jumpers, and grabbed my father's old invisibility cloak before I crept out of the room.

As I was walking down the stairs with my cloak draped over my arm, I became aware of another presence in the common room. It was then that I stopped from my position halfway down the steps and saw her sitting there by herself across the common room. She was sitting in front of the fireplace and I stood there mesmerized with the way the flickering lights of the fire played with her dark red hair. The lights danced with her long crimson tresses and cast an almost ethereal glow around her. After I managed to get my feet to work, I finished walking down the rest of the steps and slowly walked towards her. She seemed oblivious of my presence.

"Lily?" I asked hesitantly. A part of my mind knew that she wanted to be alone. That she wouldn't have been sitting by herself in the common room if she truly wanted company. But a part of me screamed to me not to leave her alone. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, James?" Her quiet voice sounded tired and even strained.

"Are. . .are you alright?" I was concerned. I knew this had been a tough a year for her. Within the first week of the school year her parents were killed in a Death Eater attack…victims of another one of Lord Voldemort's attempt to send a message to the wizarding community: Muggles and muggle-borns would not be tolerated. She hadn't left her dormitory for a week and when she finally returned to classes she appeared to be just an empty shell of her former self. Now with the winter holidays coming up, she had become more quiet and withdrawn.

"I'm fine, James." She left it at that. I think she half expected (and half hoped) that I would leave it at that and continue on to whatever destination I was heading. But for some inexplicable reason, I felt compelled to stay. I was rooted to the spot. I felt my knees bend as I slowly lowered myself to the ground. After a few moments, I found myself sitting on the floor next to Lily. I was at a loss at what to do. I just sat there and stared at her profile. Her deep, emerald eyes were fixated upon the fire before her as the light of the flames flickered across her pale face. Her eyes were slightly red and I could faintly see the dried tracks her tears made on the soft curve of her cheek.

I slowly raised my right hand and hesitantly placed it on her shoulders. Hey eyes fluttered shut and she slowly lowered her head. A small tear escaped her closed lids and made its way down her pale cheeks. I stretched my arm across her back and gently held her right shoulder and brought my other arm up as she slowly leaned into my embrace. I allowed her to cry quietly into my woolen jumper as I just held her and stroked her soft red hair. She didn't sob. She didn't weep. The tears just slowly fell from her face and I just sat their silently holding her. I don't know how long we sat like that.

"I miss them, James." We had been staring into the fire when I heard her quiet voice break through the still common room. Her voice sounded empty and hollow. I looked down at her red head.

"I know."

"It's my fault." I gaped at her.

"You can't believe that." She didn't respond. I pulled back slightly and brought my hand to her chin. She raised her brilliant green eyes up to me, tears still clung to her long lashes.

"Listen to me Lily. It wasn't your fault." I emphasized every word in that statement. She looked away.

"Voldemort is mad, Lily. He's a bloody psychopath. He hates muggles. He would have killed them anyway." I winced slightly. I knew I was being blunt but it was the truth. I couldn't stand thinking that Lily blamed herself for their deaths.

"I'm alone, James. I have nowhere to go now when I leave Hogswart."

"You're not alone, Lily. You have friends and people that love you and care about you. And we've all been worried about you this term. And. . .and you're the cleverest witch in our year. You're a prefect and some people already have you pegged as the future Head Girl. You'll find something to do after Hogwarts."

"But what about the short term?" She paused before continuing quietly. "Christmas use to be my favorite holiday. My mother would bake an apple pie while my father would help Petunia and me decorate the Christmas tree and afterwards we would all sing Christmas carols around the piano." She looked down at her folded hands before adding in a quiet whisper, "It won't be like that this year."

"You'll be staying with your sister for the holidays, won't you?" She gave a small derisive laugh.

"Petunia invite me to stay with her? She hates me."

"She doesn't blame you for their deaths, does she?"

"No. She doesn't remember how they died. A team of Obliviators from the Ministry were sent to the home apparently. It wouldn't do to have to somehow explain the Dark Mark floating above my home to all the neighbors. They fixed their memories as well as hers. She thinks they died in a car accident."

I was at a lost as to what to say and do. I'm not the sensitive type. I'm not the one that people go to and spill their problems. I'm the prankster. The joker. And at times an insufferable prat (a common phrase that Lily liked to call me from time to time). So I did the only thing I could think to do in a time like this. I tried to make light of the whole situation.

"Ya know, Lily. I'm going to be staying at the castle over the holidays. Why don't the two of us hang out? We can have snowball fights, sneak into the kitchens to get hot chocolate, play exploding snaps, and maybe I'll teach you how to play Quidditch." I paused before giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Aren't you lucky? You'll have me, James Alexander Potter, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week." I know I was beginning to ramble but I had this compelling urge to make things alright for Lily and it was true that I was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. My parents had owled me earlier in the week saying that they would be away in Albania. Ministry business. But I was desperate to relieve the tension that had enveloped us.

I saw her lips twitch slightly.

"See, Lily." I spoke again in slightly softer voice. "You're not alone. I'll always be here for you."

She slowly looked up at me and I was caught once more in her emerald gaze.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"James?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Anytime."

We continued to sit there in front of the fireplace and a comfortable silence enveloped us. I don't know how long we sat there but after awhile Lily expressed her need for sleep. I slowly helped her to her feet and escorted her to her room. After saying our quiet good byes, I walked back to the common room, grabbed my cloak, and sat next to one of the bay windows overlooking the grounds. I watched the still waters of the lake as night slowly became day and the sun began to rise over the horizon. I replayed the night's events in my mind over and over again but each time I did, there was one moment that stuck out in my head. One phrase. I barely noticed that I had spoken out loud.

"Yeah. Good friend."

* * *

I saw her from across the pitch. 

It was the second Quidditch game of the year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It had turned into a rather nasty game with the Slytherins fouling us left and right. The stands were filled with spectators with three quarters of them sporting red rosettes. I intercepted a pass between Montague and Pucey and raced toward the Slytherin hoops. I narrowly dodged a Bludger and another before aiming the Quaffle through the tallest hoop. Parkinson never had a chance.

"POTTER SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDORS LEAD 70-30."

I was on a high. Despite the dirty tricks played by the filthy Slytherin players I was playing the best game of my life. I scored five goals, two assists, and we were in the lead.

"Slytherin in possession – Montague with the Quaffle. . .and takes a Bludger to the stomach! The Quaffle is picked up by Potter!"

I zig-zagged my way across the pitch and executed a perfect reverse pass to Chaser Bell. I watched as Bell made it past the Slytherin Beaters and shot straight up in the air. The other Slytherin Chasers began to follow him in an attempt to get the Quaffle away from him. As soon as I was under him, he threw down the Quaffle. I immediately caught it and put it past Parkinson once more.

"ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYNFFINDOR! Excellent example of the Porskoff Ploy by Potter and Bell. Pucey takes up the Quaffle for Slytherin – and is that the SNITCH!"

I paused in the air and held my breadth as I watched the two seekers fall into a spectacular dive. They were head to head and just as I thought they were about the crash, Lynch pulled out of the dive with the Snitch struggling against his fist. The cheer from the crowd was explosive.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 230 TO 30!"

I was ecstatic. I was about to race towards him and give that Irish bloke a well-deserved slap on the back for his bloody effort when I saw her standing with the rest of the Gryffindors, clapping and cheering. It wasn't hard to spot her. There's only one person in the whole school that has hair like hers. Sure there are plenty of red heads around (bright red, orange-red, strawberry blonde) but there is only one person that has hair that was a deep auburn. . .and even from the distance, I could see the golden highlights the sun was casting on her hair. I smiled and waved and she returned the gesture.

After the winter holidays during our fifth year, Lily and I had become rather good friends. Granted, we were friends before that but we were never that close. Sure I talked to her from time to time and we sometimes helped each other with our homework but that was pretty much about it. It was hard work at first trying to make her smile and laugh at my antics. She had been rather depressed with it being her first Christmas without her parents and all. But by the beginning of the new term her smiles came more readily and her laughter became more frequent. She became my best friend. Well aside from Sirius, Remus, and Peter. When she wasn't with her own friends, she would be with us whether it was breakfast in the Great Hall or studying in the common room. She became the one us guys would turn to when we had girl problems and she would listen patiently as we confessed our troubles to her. That's one of the things that makes Lily such a great friend. She's a great listener.

As I sat there on my broom and waved at her, I never noticed the Slytherin Beater take his club and strike a stray Bludger out of frustration. I never heard the cries of warning over the cheering crowd. I never heard Lily scream as the Bludger struck me on the back of my head and all I saw was black.

All I saw was a red haze before my eyes as I struggled to keep them open. I could faintly hear someone call my name and voices in the distance. I was so tired and I felt my eyes drift close again.

"I thought he died."

"Don't be so dramatic Wormtail."

"A Bludger to the head. . .he must of fell like 18. . .20 meters?"

"Wormtail."

"Sorry Moony."

"James?" At this I tried to open my eyes again at the sound of that sweet voice. I blinked slowly a few times. All I could see was a red blur to my left and yellow blur right behind that. I turned to my right could only see a two black and brown blurs.

"This might help." I recognized that as Remus's voice and felt something being placed on my face. Everything suddenly came to focus. I could instantly see Sirius's, Remus's, and Peter's worried expression and Lily's pale, tear-stained face.

"What…" I swallowed thickly. My mouth felt very dry. I tried again. "What happened?"

"That bloody wan. . .er. .. prat Boles thought it would be funny to try to kill you. Damn good thing that your head is so thick." That's Sirius alright. Can make light any situation. I'm sure there was more he wanted to say but Lily fixed him with one of infamous "looks."

"I wish you could have seen it Prongs. I've never seen Professor McGonagall so upset. It wasn't even like that one time when we all. . ."

"Pete." Sirius cut in giving a nervous glance at the Gryffindor prefect in the room.

"As Peter was saying, she was beside herself. So were Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbledore. He's out for the year. Can't play anymore." Remus continued calmly.

"Yup. Now Slytherin has to use their reserve Beater, Macnair." Sirius said brightly. "And you know how thick he is. Hasn't got a lick of talent. Only reason he's on the team at all is because of his size."

"Not like they have a chance at the cup now. You were bloody brilliant out there, Prongs!" Peter jumped in excitedly. I then noticed Remus look over at Lily and then back at me before he spoke up.

"Um guys. We should probably go now."

"Why Remmy?"

"Don't call me that Sirius. James needs his rest and we have to finish that Divination essay for tomorrow." I saw Remus give an almost imperceptible nod at Lily and me.

"What essay?" Peter just looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius.

Apparently Sirius caught on faster than Peter who was still looking confused. Sirius just looked between Lily (who had been very quiet during this whole conversation) and me lying there on the bed. You see, Remus and Sirius have it stuck in their heads that Lily and I would be perfect for each other. As Sirius often would state:

"She's gorgeous and you're. . .well. ..you might not be as roguishly handsome as me but she'll be good for your image."

That would usually be the point where I would wrestle Sirius to the ground. I don't know what he's talking about. I happen to know that a lot of girls find me attractive. I even heard a couple of fourth years say that they thought my messy hair was sexy and some fifth years say that my glasses happened to make me look more mature. I could go on about the things I've overheard (you'd be surprised what you'd hear when you're under an invisibility cloak trying to sneak into the restricted section of the library) but my mother raised me to be a humble, modest gentleman. As you can clearly see, Sirius and Remus are both off their rockers.

"That's right, Moony. We do have that essay to do. Come on Peter. Let's go."

I watched as Sirius and Remus each grabbed one of Peter's arms.

"What essay?" Peter repeated.

"Bye Lily. Bye James. Get well soon." Remus just ignored Peter's cries of protest as he steered him out of the infirmary.

"Yeah, bye you two. Later Prongs." Sirius gave me a wink just before Lily turned her head towards him. Subtle isn't he? Thankfully, Lily seemed oblivious.

"Bye guys. Good luck on that essay." Lily just waved as Remus and Sirius dragged Peter out of the room.

"Yeah, bye." I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't have been more mortified. Thank Merlin that Lily doesn't have a clue what just transpired. I just turned to her. Her green eyes seemed unusually wide with her pale face and long red hair.

"Hey, Lils."

"Hey James." A charged silence filled the room before she continued. "You know, you gave us quite a scare out there."

"Yeah, well. Quidditch can be like that. This is nothing."

"And you wonder why I don't like to fly."

"Usually when you're flying you don't have to worry about someone trying to kill you with a Bludger."

"Well I'm more worried about the falling off the broom part. Not the Bludgers." Lily said dryly giving me a half smile.

"You don't have to worry about that Lily. I'll never let you fall." Now don't ask me when in the world I suddenly became a sap. I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. Lily just smiled shyly and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Thank you James." Another silence fell over us. Time to lighten the mood.

"So, um, when are you going to let me teach you how to play Quidditch."

"James, didn't we just go over this? I don't like to fly."

"Yes. But we also just determined that I would never let anything bad happen to you." Good going Jamsie-boy. Bring back that subject again.

"Yes, that's true." Lily laughed. "But that was promised to be a Bludger-free flight."

"I made no such promise. I was just stating a fact. When you say you're 'flying,' you're literally just 'flying.' Quidditch is completely it's own separate thing." I paused. "I'm not making sense am I?"

"No, you're not." Lily just laughed again. "I think that Bludger hit you harder than we all thought though."

"Yeah, it probably did. We can practice with just the Quaffle then."

"You are one stubborn person."

"It runs in the family."

"Don't you think learning how to fly would be a good first step though."

"Does that mean you'll let me teach you how to fly?"

"Ms. Evans. I thought you had left with the others. Mr. Potter needs his rest." Now that was Madam Promfrey. I always thought she was a bit too stuffy.

"I'm sorry Madam Promfrey. I was just on my way. Good night, James. Sweet dreams."

"Night."

I watched as Lily gracefully rose from her chair and walk away before Madam Pomfrey quickly shut my curtains. She then continued to fuss over me and made me swallow this vile liquid. As sleep slowly came over me, I realized that Lily never did answer my question.

* * *

I saw her from across the train station. 

For the first time, I was alone going to Kings Cross Station. My parents were once again on a mission for the Ministry tracking down that madman, Voldemort. Of course, they had already showered me with gifts prior to their departure. Being named Head Boy and all, my parents were exceedingly proud of their only son. My mother wasn't quiet about expressing her shock. She had a bet going with my father apparently. She seemed to think that all my little pranks and numerous detentions over the years ruined any chance of me being endowed with the prestigious title. But my father said that I was a Potter and Potter men were always Head Boys. My parents never did tell me what exactly they wagered but my father just walked around with a smug smile on his face. Glad I could accommodate him so well.

So here I was trying to wheel my trolley through the masses of muggles and keeping all my gifts and other belongings on the stupid thing. I had a much easier time at this than I did when I was 11. I guess my father was right about the whole awkward looking stage that we Potter men apparently go through. I shot up over the years and although I was still somewhat lanky, years of Quidditch practices had filled me out quite nicely. At least I didn't look like a bean pole. Just as I wheeled past a family of muggles, I looked up and stopped as I saw her from across the distance.

I was suddenly brought back to when we were both 11 and I saw her for the first time at the station. Back then, she had been a petite girl with long red hair and wide green eyes that seemed to dominate her small pale face. Even from the distance, I could see that she had grown considerable from that slight child into a (even now I could admit) a beautiful young woman. Her dark, red hair tumbled in long waves down to the middle of her back and I watched the gently sway of her hips as she pushed her trolley toward the platform. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of my best friend in that sort of manner.

I began to push my trolley again but my eyes never left her slender form. I saw her stop before the barrier. There was a small boy, probably a first year, standing with his parents. They seemed utterly confused as they stood their staring at the signs for Platforms 9 and 10. I watched as Lily introduced herself to the parents and bent slightly to talk to the young boy. I smiled. The young boy seemed completely entranced and gazed adoringly up at Lily as she quickly explained the procedure to get through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾.

Another poor soul caught under her spell. You see, Lily has always been oblivious to the effect she has on the members of the opposite sex. She doesn't seem to find it odd that first through fifth year boys would line up in the common room for tutoring sessions with her. She just smiles and patiently explains the complicated spells to her hopeful suitors. I actually don't blame them. She's clever, witty, funny, sweet and patient. And she does have a beautiful smile. I love the way her pink lips curve and the dimples form on her cheeks. I love the way her eyes would crinkle slightly and her emerald eyes would twinkle. I shake my head again. I'm not sure if I like the direction my thoughts seem to be going.

"Hey Lily. New friend?"

"Hello James. This is William Sutherland. He'll be attending Hogwarts this year and these are his parents, Conner and Emma." She then turned to the Sutherlands. "This is James Potter. He's this year's Head Boy."

I shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Sutherland and gave William a pat on the back and congratulated him on being accepted to Hogwarts. I was beginning to think the boy was mute. He just looked at me in awe. Well I guess that shouldn't be too surprising. I am rather awe-inspiring.

"Um, James. Would you like to demonstrate for William and his parents how to enter the barrier?" Lily asked in her sweet voice.

"Sure." A sudden feeling of déjà vu came over me as I charged through the barrier. After I was a bit away from the entrance, I stopped and looked back. I watched as the William came full speed through the barrier. Eyes squeezed shut, face pale, and knuckles white as he gripped his trolley. His parents followed shortly behind. Their faces shared identical looks of mixed fear and apprehension. Lily came through last.

"You can open your eyes now," I said with a small smile. William opened his eyes and looked around in awe. He said a quick thanks to Lily and me and hurried toward the train telling his parents to come along. I just laughed as his parents thanked us more formally and apologized for their son's behavior. Lily said that it was no problem and we stood there as the Sutherlands followed their son and helped him board the train.

"You know, James. I never did congratulate you on becoming Head Boy."

"Well if that's a crime then I think I may be guilty as well since I never did congratulate you on becoming Head Girl, Ms. Evans." I turned to her and was once again captivated by her clear green eyes and gave me one of her stunning smiles.

"Can you believe this, James? This is it. Our last year."

"I know. And can you believe that it was six years ago to this day that we first met?"

"Strange how times flies."

"What I think is most startling is how much we've all changed since our first year."

"Tell me about it. Who knew that an insufferable prat like you would turn out to be so handsome and charming?" Was she _flirting_ with me or just teasing me like usual? Well if she was teasing me, I decided to just play along.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this good looking." She laughed.

"You know, you're still full of surprises Mr. Potter."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She laughed. "You know, I never pegged you as the Head Boy type."

"You and my mother apparently."

"Excuse me?"

"She didn't think I'd make it either. She always thought that Sirius and I got into too much trouble with our little escapades. Though I think deep down she thought our pranks were funny though."

"I'm sure."

"Any idea what you'll be doing after Hogwarts?"

"Not really sure." She shrugged. "Probably work for the Ministry. Perhaps in the Experimental Charms department. What about you?"

"Not sure, either. Although I think everybody assumes I'll follow my parent's footsteps and become an Auror."

"That's a pretty dangerous profession."

"I know. But it's a noble one. Protecting everyone, muggles included, from dark wizards."

"Like Voldemort." She added quietly.

"Like Voldemort."

"Well whatever you decide to do, James, I'm sure you'll be successful at it."

"Same to you, too, Lily." Another silence fell over us.

"So with such a dangerous profession, it'll be hard to have a family. Do you still plan on being a bachelor for life then?" Her question startled me so much that I was momentarily speechless. Where had this question come from? So I said the first think that my mouth was able to properly enunciate.

"Huh?"

"Well, I. . .I just assumed that if you go become a dark wizard catcher, you won't have any time to settle down." I've never seen Lily so flustered before and she began to flush a pretty shade of pink.

"I, um, I don't know. My parent's were able to do it. I suppose if I meet somebody, then I'll settle down."

"When you meet somebody? How do you know if she's the one?"

Now I was really confused. Lily never seemed this interested in my personal life before.

"Hey Tiger-Lily! Prongs!" I felt someone slap me hard on the back.

"Please don't call me that Sirius."

"Sorry, luv. Promise it won't happen again."

"Well we'll just have to see to that. I probably should go and put my things on the train. Will you be sitting in the Head compartment, James?"

"I don't know." I managed to make my mouth work. She merely shrugged.

"Well I'll see you two later." And with that she turned around and walked away. I barely heard Sirius say bye to Lily.

"You have it bad."

"Huh?" I seemed to have been saying that a lot lately.

"You and Lily. I don't know why keep denying it. You and Lily are perfect for each other."

"Perfect?" I was still looking at the spot that Lily once occupied. Sirius just hit me on the back of the head.

"Yeah, perfect. You're both smart and pretty. . .well she's pretty. I don't know about you." I punched Sirius in the arm and gave him a glare. Sirius had been telling me this for the past two years but this was probably the first time I would admit that I was actually starting to listen to him. A part of me was scared. I've known this girl for six years and she never remotely expressed any romantic interest in me except for that brief moment this morning when she seemed to be flirting with me. She was my best friend. I sighed. Maybe Sirius was right. I hate to admit it but I had been thinking about her an awful lot lately.

"Earth to Prongs! Come on. Let's go put your things away. Peter and Remus managed to get us our usual compartment."

"You know Padfoot, I think I'm going to go sit with Lily in the Head compartment this time."

Sirius just smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. It was my first attempt at fan fiction and I will never complain to any author ever again that they are taking too long with their updates. It was torture writing this. I don't know if I'll keep on writing. I wrote this on a whim. I hope it's somewhat original. Again, I'm not typically a writer. I'm an avid fan fiction reader though. I was hesitant writing this story because I was afraid that because I've read so much fan fiction, I might inadvertently plagiarize someone else's work. I hope that this isn't the case. If I get enough reviews, I might just continue this on and make it an actual story about L/J's 7th year OR I might just write a short sequel. . .kind of like an epilogue even though this was a rather short fic in the first place. Just depends on how creative I feel. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE be kind in your reviews. 

Edited on 5/14/03: I was rereading my story again and started to cringe at some of the little grammatical mistakes I saw. So I made some minor edits and added a few things here and there. (And I also hated the way the title, byline, and disclaimer all ran together at top. . .don't know how that happened. . .) Well I'm my own worst editor and I'm sure I'll find some more mistakes and will be updating this again in a few days. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You guys just totally made my week! )

Edited on 10/10/03: Well, I almost forgot that I even had this story up since I usually just go to my favorite stories list to see if any of them have been updated. Surprisingly, I got a review today and decided to re-read my story when to my horror I discovered that had done something horrible to the format of the story and a lot of the story had missing words and sentences. . .especially before and after all of the breaks. So I decided to re-load my story and make a few changes because of some more grammatical errors I found. Once again, I'm sure I didn't find all of them but at least it'll make some of you cringe less. Thanks for all of the reviews! )


End file.
